User blog:Truelegden/Results
Notes This Page holds the current results of all Challenges Any comments on this Page will be deleted Original Gear Challenge Sentinal Targeting Cannon - 19 The Nutcracker - 12 Time Chair - 12 Psychic Katana - 10 Buggy Health Bar - 10 Loa Staff - 7 Beastly Formula - 7 Vibration Manipulation Gauntlets - 6 Blade of Glory - 5 Shinking Suit - 5 Mocking Baton - 3 Blammo - 3 Dual Egded Blades - 2 Sandstorm Generator - 1 Halloween Challenge: Moive Monsters Predator - 20 Alien - 19 Winifred - 14 Invisible Man - 13 Creeper - 10 Blob - 9 Kessler Wolf - 6 Bride of Frankenstien - 6 Pryimid Head - 6 Imohtep - 4 Tarentula - 3 Worthy Challenge Larry by Goldencahill = 4 Point Kitana by Josh27 = 0 Points Ryu by Lionking20 = 4 Points Freddy Krueger by Loupi = 12 Points Bill by Master of Mysteries= 1 Point Giant Chicken by Mawro = 0 Points Simon by MorshuBot = 5 Points Gorem by Pater-Fist = 8 Points Kratos by Shadow757 = 17 Points Purple Shirt by Shinreialba= 20 Points P*O*Y*O by Tavarich = 2 Points Lara Croft by toutifrutti = 8 Points Spawn by Truelegden = 8 Points Mewtwo by TWG = 2 Points Original Alt Challenge Extreme Morbius - Chatupan.w = 0 Points Dark Knight Moon Knight - Goldencahill = 13 Points Destructive Sentinel - IronspeedKnight = 0 Points 50's Sports Radio Announcer Hercules - IvanRider = 2 Points Warrior Spirit Juggernaut - Jacky 50A = 0 Points Psychopathic Moonstone - Josh27 = 16 Points Executioner Omega Sentinel - Loupi = 7 Points Thundra - Greithoth: Breaker of Wills - Magik Rasputin= 0 Points Avalanche Uncanny X-Men - Master of Mysteries = 0 Points Witch Hunter Blade - Mawro = 3 Points Kinetic Overload Gambit - MorshuBot = 3 Points Superior Spider-Carnage - OmniWill = 5 Points Queen of Hell Satana - Shadow757 = 12 Points Witch Body Nico Minoru - Shinreialba = 4 Point World War Red Hulk - Tavarich = 5 Points Heavy Machinery Wasp - toutifrutti = 4 Points Vampire Union Jack - Truelegden = 9 Points Horseman of War Shatterstar - WarMachineMark38 = 3 Points 1st Place - Psychopathic Moonstone *16 Points 2nd Place - Dark Knight Moon Knight *13 Points 3rd Place - Queen of Hell Satana *12 Points Ant-Man Challenge Tally Board Ultimate Giant Man by Jacky 50A = 9 Points Uncanny Avengers Wasp by Josh27 = 6 Point Goliath by OnmiWill = 16 Points Stature by Shadow757 = 21 Points Ultron (Yellowjacket) by Tavarich = 11 Points Scott Lang by Truelegden = 3 Points 1st Place - Stature Author - User:Shadow757 Points = 21 2nd Place - Goliath Author - User:OmniWill Points = 16 3rd Place - Ultron (Yellowjacket) Author - User:Tavarich Points = 11 Spider-Verse Challenge Tally Board Superior Spider-Man by Chatupan.w = 0 Points Spider-UK by Goldencahill = 6 Points Noir Spider-Man by IronspeedKnight = 9 Points Italian Spider-Man by IvanRider = 0 Points Ultimate Black Widow by Josh27 = 18 Points Solus by Mawro = 6 Points Toei Spider-Man by Morshubot = 12 Points Kaine by OmniWill = 5 Points Spider-Ham by Tavarich = 15 Points Daemos by Truelegden = 6 Points So The Winner is 1st Place-Ultimate Black Widow* Author - User:Josh27 Points = 18 2nd Place-Spider-Ham* Author - User:Tavarich Points = 15 3rd Place-Toei Spider-Man* Author - User:MorshuBotTheLoser/User:Morshubot Points = 12 Honarble Mention-Noir Spider-Man* Author - User:IronspeedKnight Points = 9 Category:Blog posts Category:Spider-Verse Challenge Category:Ant-Man Challenge